


Blue Valentines

by Incy Little Spider (1ncylilspider)



Series: Flames Build and Overcome [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls, Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Diary/Journal, F/M, Madness, Murder, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ncylilspider/pseuds/Incy%20Little%20Spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dearest Diary,</p><p>It's been fifty years since I last wrote in this. The war has been won. My true power has been let loose on the world. My beloved and I rule this universe together. </p><p>But...I feel uneasy. Something haunts me. Something I can only write in here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Valentines

Dearest Diary,

The last time I wrote in this was decades ago, when I was only a mere thirteen. A weakling then, a child unaware of her true potential kept oppressed by the simpletons that surrounded her. I am so much older now. Those years as a wide-eyed, confused little girl seem to be of another person’s life, like watching an old blurry film from the past.

He and I were given this old battered book by one of the minions, sent out to search the remains of the hometown. It gave us great amusement to read of the little sapling who died to rebirth me. The sprout who believed herself so clever, so strong, kept in the dark and refused the opportunity to grow and spread her tendrils across the world. He was my light. He nurtured my flame into a fierce and roaring blaze. 

The sky shines a bright reddish-yellow, the clouds swirling over the black towers of our kingdom. I remember now, how the sky was once ocean blue, how the grass was once an emerald green.

Blue and green.

Our world is a beautiful phoenix reborn and I am more then a woman, I am God, I am the Sun and I am Ruler of the universe alongside him. We had to burn this world to the ground to bring it back to life again.

But I remember...

A good friend of my fellow Leader, Ruler and God has come over to visit us in our domain. I remember...some strange distant memory; of being small and weak, with my true strength yet untapped. Of being frightened by this figure with his warbling echoing voice, his scarlet skin and his white-toothed smile. Now he arrives in a gleeful cloud of jubilance and my love is delighted to see him. He comes with epic stories and grand anecdotes, their laughter ringing through our dwelling like music. I am happy he’s here. We both sense the other’s great power, the respect and kinship coming easily. 

Yet, his arrival stirs strange feelings within me. I cannot bear to face my dark and fiery lover, for fear he’ll sense the threads of my weakness. I asked our guest why he has taken to visit us now. He laughs and tells me that three shadows from the past have arrived in the hometown. He wants to fight them himself.

And I remember...

Tears roll down her blue shining eyes. Horror sparks in her glowing green. Oh those pathetic feelings of confusion and terror. 

My love tells me he sent those children into the future, when he was still just a shadow behind the wall. Give us a taste of what’s to come. He is greatly amused when I recall how we misunderstood his prophecy, how all we took from it was not to go on vacation. He is not surprised when I tell him his friend took credit for our work. He admits if in some parallel universe where He reigned domain over all of existence...that the great Aku would jump at any opportunity to take credit as well.

He smiles and says that he and Him are both alike in many ways, but that he himself has always been the more driven and ambitious one. His old friend wasn’t fond of all that hard work to get to the top.

But I am rambling now. The real reason why I am writing in here is this; one of our subjects gifted us with a peculiar instrument from the past today. She says it’s a vinyl and a record player. She found it and thought we’d like it. 

It plays a song that although my love dismisses as some strange human fancy, I find disturbs me on a deep level. I had a minion transcribe the song and as I read it back...I feel something. Something empty. Something akin to...physical pain in my chest.

_She sends me blue valentines_

_all the way from Philadelphia,_

_to mark the anniversary_

_of someone that I used to be._

_And it feels just like there's_

_a warrant out for my arrest_

_got me checkin' in my rearview mirror._

_And I'm always on the run,_

_thats why I changed my name._

_And I didn't think you'd ever find me here..._

As I listen to that raw, aching song, I feel something strange, something unnatural inside the dark, black vessel of my body. And I remember...I remember the days following my ascension to my rightful and hard-earned throne. I’d ordered all the mirrors in the land be destroyed, for reasons that now elude me, reasons I must have pushed away. My subjects remind me that no mirror could withstand the scope of my terrible strength and beauty and thus, the universe had no use for them. 

I think there was another reason though...

_She sends me blue valentines,_

_to remind me of my cardinal sin._

_I can never wash the guilt_

_or get these bloodstains off my hands._

_And it takes a lot of whiskey_

_to make these nightmares go away,_

_and I cut my bleedin' heart out every night..._

I used to sleep, so long ago. Now I am beyond such frailties and the nights and the days bleed into one.

But there’s something buried deep, deep down where I didn’t think even existed anymore. Buried beneath my cold fury and my unbridled strength and my ruthless thirst for power. It frightens me. I am...scared.

I remember...

In the mirror while I brushed my hair at night. Dropping my comb with terror as I see their eyes. Emerald green like grass, ocean blue like the sky. I don’t sleep because...because they wait for me. They wait for me.

There’s something I need to tell you. There’s something I need to write down. Something I cannot tell anyone. Not even him, not even my beloved. He cannot know.

I can never wash the guilt, or get these bloodstains off my hands. I can never forget their faces, wrought with horror. I can never forget the black sludge to where they returned, that black writhing darkness that fuels us both.

In the chamber where we rest but do not sleep, where we indulge in more carnal desires but never sleep, never sleep...there’s a hole in the wall above my head. A hole about the size of a quarter. Something only I can see.

And I hear their voices. 

I’ve heard them every night for these last fifty years.

And I am scared...because I know...

I will hear them when I die.

They will never let me forget how I got here. They will never let me forget what I did. They will never let me forget my cardinal sin.

They will haunt me to my grave.

And I’ve never been so scared in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Blue Valentines by Tom Waits.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyjHqXlVn1U&fmt=22
> 
> I've been wanting to use this for a Powerpuff Girls fic forever. And I mean forever. Never had a good enough story though. So fucking happy. 
> 
> This whole series is dedicated to Teacup. She deserves all the Aku/Blossom fanfic in the world. Everyone give her fanfic now or I'll cut you, okay?


End file.
